User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 28
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 28 4th Era 110, 14th of Sun's Height, Summerset Isles Eldacar's house now looked, well, odd: used, but empty of everything but furniture. Everything had been sorted, and now she was ready to sell the house. But, first, she had to sell the remnants of his life that she didn't want and that fit in the back of the carriage. She'd spent some of the morning loading the cart to send to Akanil & Sons chemists, who had offered to buy all of Eldacar's alchemy supplies for a very generous amount, much more than the other alchemy shops had been willing to. "Can you give me directions?" Curwe asked the lawyer, who sat in the passenger seat next to her on the carriage. The man appeared uncomfortable with alchemy supplies packed in and around his feet. Curwe reflected that she could have made two trips, but she wanted this to be over with, so she crammed all the alchemy stuff in one load. If that meant she had to have things in the area for her feet, so be it. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, shifting carefully. "Allright." She took the reins and clicked to the horses, who began to trot down the cobblestone street. As they turned to the right, she thought to bring up the similarities between the names of the chemist and her lawyer, Akadil. "So," she began. "Are you related?" He turned his head to look at her. "Pardon?" "You and the chemist. I couldn't help but notice the similarities between your names." His brows furrowed in confusion. "We are unrelated." Curwe felt the blush rise in her cheeks as the joke fell flat. "I thought that...since...you are Akadil and he is Akanil you might be...you know, siblings or something." "No," he replied, staring at her blankly. "What are you suggesting?" She could feel her cheeks burning brightly. "I was trying to make a joke." She risked a glance over, hoping that he didn't notice her glowing face. "Oh." Akadil's face fell, and he glanced away. Curwe could tell by the man's expression that he was unused to humor. All seriousness and no mirth. What a boring and colorless life, she thought to herself. "Pardon?" Apparently, she had actually whispered her thoughts aloud, giving her fading blush new life. Glancing over, she caught sight of Akadil staring at her. She decided to tell the truth. "I said you don't have much of a life." His back straightened in indignation. "I beg your pardon?" "You don't have much of a life if all you do is work and have no time for humor." she clarified. Akadil eyed her, ire fading. "Perhaps." He eyed her a moment longer before speaking again, as if a new thought had entered his mind. "Do you have any suggestion on how I may...remedy this?" "Are there any acts in town?" she asked. He gazed down the street a moment in thought. "I had heard that a juggler and jester act had come into Firsthold yesterday." "And am I right that you are under the will's power, which names me executor, heir, as well as your temporary boss?" "Yes," he replied reluctantly, golden eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. "Then, as your current boss, I order you to go to that act. Hey, you might even find yourself using muscles in your face that you never used before." she stated, smiling slightly. Akadil's mouth warmed as a small smile grew. He gazed down the road. "It has been a long time since I have had a day off from work. I believe I will take up your suggestion." He turned to her, smile growing. "Thank you...boss." His face beamed at his own little joke. She matched his smile. It was much better to see him this way, than the stale, formal man she met a day ago. She chuckled. "Good to hear it." * * * As she drove back to Eldacar's house with Akadil and her earned money, they chatted about the day. Since his small joke ealrier, he was much less stuffy and formal, opening up and smiling and laughing. As they drew up to the house, a man approached the carriage. It didn't take Curwe long to recognize him as Camillion. He adressed her as she leapt down from the cart. "Madam." Dread instantly filled her heart. What could they be back for? Did they find out about her sabotage? She tried to keep a straight face. "Yes?" she replied, smoothing her dress. "I have been asked by my superiors to approach you about the sale of more of Eldacar's alchemy supplies." Relieved, she tried not to sigh and slump as the tension was eased. "If you want more, you'll have to go to Akanil & Sons. I sold the rest there." Camillion's face was inscrutable for a moment, before he regained his stiffly polite manner. "Shame on your half. We likely could have offered you an even better deal." She didn't know what to say, so she just shrugged. The agent bowed slightly. "Very well. I can see that I arrived too late. Perhaps my superiors will take up your suggestion. Good day." She matched his gesture. "Good day." and watched as he made his way down the street. Now with two things out of the way (selling alchemy supplies and dealing with the Dominion - twice), all that was left was selling the rest of Eldacar's unwanted belongings, packing up the things she did want to take home, and selling Eldacar's house with a reputable dealer. Category:Blog posts